All At Once
by Melantao
Summary: Overcoming a traumatic event leaves Kagome just barely holding on, with life blooming in her darkest moments. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?
1. All At Once: Chapter 1

**All At Once: Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

**A/N:** Wow, so it's been around four years since I first published this story. I've found my way back to fanfiction and decided to give this work a little revision and hopefully I will carry it on to the end. Grammatical errors were screaming at me to fix them. So I will.

_**

* * *

**_

Birds scattered as a loud _BOOM_ broke nature's silence. A stubborn hanyou was now the core of a large crater. The setting sun elongated the shadow of the crater, and swallowed said hanyou in darkness. The bird's soon flew back to their previous perch and continued their mindless twittering.

"I'm going home!" Kagome yelled as she quickly lifted her yellow pack and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha spit out a mouthful of dirt and slowly stood up. He mumbled something under his breath and contemplated going after her; he quickly discarded the thought and headed back to the village. He was sure the rest of the group already knew of Kagome's departure. As he meandered down the path he silently fumed. Somehow, he felt like he was always the last to know. Or it could be to blame on his lack of common sense.

When Inuyasha entered the room he noticed everyone was eating his favorite meal: ramen. Miroku looked up and grinned at Inuyasha, a strand of noodle hanging out his mouth. Miroku quickly slurped up the loose strand and said, "Lady Kagome cooked us ramen for supper before returning home. Did you pass her on your way back?"

Inuyasha glared at him before sitting down, grabbing a bowl of ramen and muttering, "Feh."

He knew it, always the last to know.

Kagome smiled in victory as she jumped into the well. The purple glow surrounded her and carried her weight effortlessly through time. It wasn't long until she felt herself on solid ground once more. She looked up to find the ceiling she had begun to miss, and then sighed before she started her ascent up the ladder.

The well house door slid swiftly under Kagome's push, and an eerie wave hit her. Brown eyes scanned the area for any immediate danger. She soon simply shrugged off the sensation; the Feudal era always made her so sensitive to her surroundings. Perhaps she was only being paranoid. The doubt in her mind was replaced with a smile. Weeks had gone by since her last return and Kagome was eager for her home's small luxuries. As she walked the short distance to her home her mind made a mental list of the things she wished to accomplish. A bath was on the top of her list. Kagome opened the door and was surprised to find that her house wasn't as welcoming as usual. She became more concerned when she noticed that the lights were all off in the house. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

The kitchen light was only a few feet away from the door. Her shoulder slumped the heavy pastel bag off and it hit the floor with a dull sound. Kagome's fingers eased alongside the wall, trying to feel for the light switch. A sharp pained seared through her mind and she stubbed her toe. Reaching down to grab the assaulting object made Kagome realize it was a chair. Questions began to form in her head and a frown formed on her face. The search for the kitchen light went into overdrive.

'_I wonder where everyone is, it's unusual for all of them to be gone at once.'_

Just as her fingertips located the elusive switch she heard footsteps. Instinctively, her body jumped and she quickly flicked on the lights. As the room illuminated her eyes widened. Three out of the four kitchen chairs were toppled over, broken plates sprinkled the floor, various utensils were strewn here and there, and a bloodstained knife was set on the table. Kagome's mouth hung slack in shock, her mind racing but never coming to a conclusion. She was frozen and rooted to the floor, her feet rebelling from movement.

Then she heard it again—footsteps. She was snapped out of her reverie, but was too slow in motion. Instead, her eyes swiveled to the hallway, were she made eye contact her home's intruder. Instinct took over once more, and her feet uprooted themselves. Pivoting off her heel, she made a desperate run for the door. She could hear his heavy foot falls behind her and she knew it was all in vain. He would catch her.

Thinking of no other solution, she began to scream but her mouth was suddenly covered with a calloused hand.

* * *

Well, I think that this was a general improvement from what this chapter originally looked like. Please review and let me know what you think. -mel


	2. All At Once: Chapter 2

**All At Once: Chapter 2**

**Summary:** Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

**A/N: The first part of this chapter contains rape, if you do not wish to read this then please skip down to where it reads, in bold, Start Here. It isn't going to be very graphic, well that really isn't the right word, but I hope you get what I mean.**

**

* * *

**

Fear. Kagome was being held hostage from fear. Fear was coursing through her body like a drug, and it was deadening her limbs. However, her mind was running a mile a minute, but none of these thoughts seemed to convert themselves into action. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't will her body to move. She could only succumb to the strange man dragging her across the floor.

Not only was she in fear of her life, but also those of her family. Her heart ached to see them, to know they were okay. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face, some colliding with the floor.

'_Is this it? Are these going to be my last moment's alive?'_

Kagome felt the man drag her into what she knew to be her room. She didn't allow herself to think past what was happening. She didn't want to know what this man planned to do with her, or what he had already done to her family. If her life was to end soon, at this man's doing, she wanted to remember how happy her life had been up until this instant. Images of her family and friends entered her mind and allowed a momentary escape.

Her thoughts were shattered once she heard the man chuckle, as if he were hitting the jackpot. Kagome's body suddenly revolted from the man's abrasive touch. Her legs found ground and she quickly tried to run but she was brought harshly to the ground as his hand wrapped around her ankle. Knees and elbows banged against the hardwood floor, promising a bruise. Kagome was dragged across the floor and pinned there with his body. The intruder straddled Kagome's petite form to ensure she wasn't able to attempt to escape again. Her assailant said something but Kagome didn't even try to listen; she wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. Greedy hands tore away at delicate clothing, and groped her body mercilessly. Her tiny hands tried to cover her now exposed body. Panic swept through Kagome's body, and she bucked against the weight holding her down. This riled the man, and he began his assault with more fervor.

Kagome begged him to stop, her voice chanting her pleas. Her desperation hit a high and she screamed out in fear. A hand muffled her mouth and the other stung her cheek. Energy was slowly depleting from the young girl, and her will to live was evaporating. Attempt after attempt to rid her of this man only brought harsher punishment. He grabbed her so ruthlessly that previous aches were forgotten as new ones sprouted. A body can only take so much abuse before it shuts down completely, and Kagome feared she was almost at her peak.

Sobs racked her body as she tried to tune out the horrible situation around her. Kagome tried one last time to rid herself of this horror and was able to slap him on the cheek. Her moment of accomplishment slowly shattered as he struck her in the face. Her vision spiraled and was blotted with black spots.

Then she felt it, the searing pain of his sudden entrance. He was stealing something so valuable to her she wasn't able to contain her sorrow. She started to cry harder, the pain almost unbearable. Cracks were forming on her heart. Mere seconds turned into hours and Kagome felt as though this torture would never end. Numbness swathed her body to the point where she could no longer feel his crushing weight, or his stagnant breath on her face. Kagome embraced the lack of sensation; she was in a world her own.

This man had to bring her crashing back to reality with his slowly increasing pants. He had to destroy ever bit of life in her. Kagome knew what was coming next; her sensitive body could feel it. His hands gripped Kagome's hips, and his teeth ground together. The stranger's moan was drowned out underneath Kagome's last and final cry of sadness. And then she broke.

Unconsciousness found Kagome, and she welcomed it.

**Start Here**

When Kagome woke up, three days later, she felt as though a car had hit her. At first she couldn't remember where she was, or how she got there. Her vision was blurry and her body ached. Then the dreaded memories, the horror the man put her through, were brought back to her all at once. Her head pounded with such tremors she was forced to lay back down. Tears fell down the side of her face as she mourned.

Kagome's sense of smell spiked as if it had suddenly just turned on. The metallic smell of blood wafted into her nostrils and stung. She quickly checked her body over for injuries. After not finding anything serious, she began to think the worst. If the blood hadn't come from any injuries from her, whom did it belong to? She knew she would have to leave her room eventually. Trying to stay positive was tough, but she balled her fists and stood.

Sunbursts exploded in front of her eyes, making her stumble clumsily. She stabilized herself and timidly took a step. Once more she almost fell, but this time wasn't her own doing. Confused, Kagome looked down to see what she had almost tripped over. There lied the intruder. Kagome noticed a large gash on his head and a bloody textbook on the floor. Kagome began to tear up as she noticed that the intruder's body was covering up her Jii-chan. The pieces slowly fell together. Even though she was not able to see much last night Kagome knew that her Jii-Chan was not in the room when she was raped. He must have heard her scream and come to her. She knew that her Jii-Chan was not among the living, his color gave him away.

Kagome looked closer at the intruder and thought him to be dead. She confirmed her theory when she went over and checked his pulse. She gagged and sighed at the same time. This was a long way from being over. She silently walked around the two bodies and went to call the police. After that was done she walked around the house. The morning sun lighted her way. Kagome noticed that all the rooms in the house so far were empty, including Soutas'. There was only one room left to check: her mothers. Her hand wavered over the knob and once against she found she had to fight herself. She gathered up all of her courage and turned the knob.

The sun had been so helpful to Kagome while she searched the house, but now she wished that it was a bulb that just burnt out. For it revealed to Kagome that her mother had been no less than slaughtered. Kagome shut the door and collapsed into an exhausted heap onto the floor. Her breaths came shallow and she once again invited the black abyss.

* * *

Kagome woke up and found herself in a hospital. She groaned and immediately a nurse was by her side. Kagome tried to sit up but the nurse pushed her down saying she needed to rest. Frustrated, Kagome shut her eyes. The smells of the hospital grated against her senses. Everything was heightened; the IV embedded in her skin, the beeping that represented her life, the muffled shuffling of feet.

"How long have I been here?" Kagome asked, thinking about Inuyasha and how he would worry. The nurse said a little less than four days.

'_Four days! Altogether that's a little less than a week. Oh Inuyasha, please don't come over here. That is the last thing I need.'_

She shut her eyes, but realized her mistake when the events of the past couple of days flashed in her mind. She cried out and began to sob. The nurse began to work right away by trying to calm Kagome with soothing words. Kagome only began to cry harder, the nurse reminding her of her mother when she got sick. The emotional stress was wearing Kagome thin. She cried herself to sleep.

When Kagome woke up Souta was at her side, sleeping on a lumpy chair. The first thing Kagome noticed were his puffy eyes, a sure sign that he had been crying just as much as she had. She sniffled and sat up as best she could. The bruising on her arms caught her attention. This made her wonder what other damage the nameless man had caused, besides tearing her world apart. Sighing, Kagome looked towards Souta and was relieved to find no injuries. A nurse soon entered her room with a tray of what appeared to be food. Kagome gulped it down reluctantly and asked the nurse what was going on.

It was a struggle for Kagome to hear someone else confirm that she had been raped. The nurse continued and informed Kagome that they were keeping her for medical evaluation and testing. She said Kagome had a bruised bone where the man had kicked her leg, otherwise the bruises and scratches would heal. Kagome was alarmed when the nurse said they were running tests on her. The thought of catching an STD was the least of her worries, but it still was a worry. Seeing Kagome's concern, the nurse placed a slightly wrinkled hand on Kagome's. This silent act of kindness spoke pages to Kagome. It brought a smile, albeit small, to her otherwise stoic face.

Souta groaned in his seat and re-arranged himself in the chair. He rolled his neck out of discomfort. It wasn't soon until he opened an eye. A groan escaped his lips as his tiny fist rubbed his other eye. Noticing his sister was awake as well made Souta sit up. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Souta rushed at his sister. Her arms wrapped instinctively around her younger sibling. They tightened as the grief once more returned. Together they mourned their loss and together they shared their pain. After it seemed that they could cry no more Souta withdrew.

He sat down on the chair next to her hospital bed. The skin around his fingernails seemed suddenly important to Souta. It was minutes later before he questioned his sister.

"Kagome, what now? What are we going to do now?"

Kagome wiped away the unshed tears in her eyes before looking at Souta. Hundreds of questions were born from his one. The thought boggled Kagome and she could only shake her head and say, "I don't know, Souta."

* * *

I pushed myself a little to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it. Please inform me of any mistakes my story may have. I also love any sort of review. You could write one word and I would be head over heels. Please? Thanks. :D -mel


	3. All At Once: Chapter 3

**All At Once: Chapter 3**

**Summary:** Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

* * *

While in the hospital, Kagome was briefed on the man who had raped her. She did not wish to know his name, or really anything about him. The only information that mattered to her was that he was certainly dead. After this was confirmed she tuned the law out. She did not want to be bothered more and simply fell asleep.

Kagome was released two days later; after she found out that the rapist was STD free. Her bruises were already starting to disappear. When Kagome and Souta stepped out of the hospital they each reached for each other's hands. Kagome looked down to Souta, while he looked up to her, a look of lost confusion noticeable in both of their eyes.

They both wondered what they were going to do next, but neither saying anything out loud. Kagome led the way down the street and into a local eating establishment. They took a seat in the corner, a cozy booth, and both ordered water. They sat across from each other, but didn't make eye contact. Instead, they sat in silence, listening to the busy hustle around them. Everything seemed so normal, like nothing had ever happened. How could they just continue on with their lives?

Kagome broke the silence, "You...you weren't there?" A fresh wave of grief came over Kagome but she swallowed it down, for Souta's sake.

"I was at a friend's house," was his simply reply. Kagome did not push him, she had no reason to. The waitress appeared shortly after with their water. She had on a friendly smile and asked if she could get them anything else. Kagome wasn't the least bit hungry and she knew Souta felt the same. She replied with a polite "no."

"Where are we going to go?" Souta suddenly asked. Kagome had thought about that non-stop while she lay in her hospital bed. She still hadn't found a suitable answer. Now that she was 18, Souta could legally stay with her. But that still didn't solve the question as to where they were to go.

Many thoughts ran through her head, but one stuck: Feudal Japan. Wouldn't that be the most logic? Kagome was sure that Souta and herself would be safe there. Then she thought of all the times she wouldn't be there, when she would be out searching for shards. Could she leave Souta at the village? The risk of having Naraku find out she had a younger brother was possible. If he did find out this bit of information he could easily capture Souta. Would she be able to live with herself if Souta was harmed? Would she be able to handle anymore emotional abuse? She decided to think about it for a while.

The thought of Feudal Japan brought her thoughts to Inuyasha. He would be coming to her era soon. She could not let that happen. The only other option would be for her to go over there sooner or later. She wanted to choose later but knew that if she did things wouldn't turn out pretty. Inuyasha would become over-protective and probably not let her out of his sight. But she really didn't want to answer his questions. She didn't want to go over what happened, especially the part that specifically harmed her. How would she be able to tell them?

Kagome was stuck, between what needed to be done and what she wanted to do. If she did go over to Feudal Japan she didn't want to leave Souta. He was the only family she had right now and she felt she needed to be with; he was all she had left.

'_Oh man, what am I going to do? I can't leave Souta here all alone, but do I dare take him into Feudal Japan?' _A thought occurred to her, maybe she should ask Souta what HE wants to do; that would make sense.

So, finally, Kagome replied, "I don't know for sure, Souta. But I need to get back to Feudal Japan to make sure Inuyasha doesn't come to our era. I will tell him that something really important happened and that I need to stay here for a while. So, you could either come with me, or stay with a friend if you want. It's up to you." Kagome looked down to the table and began unraveling the silverware as she spoke.

Without a moment of hesitation Souta answered, "I'm going with you."

Inuyasha was fuming.

'_Over a week! A week! What could she be doing that was SO important for her to be gone a whole damn week?'_

He paced the hut floor; the constant thud beginning to annoy the other inhabitants. The occasional "Feh" was heard but otherwise the hanyou fumed silently.

"Inuyasha, sit down. Lady Kagome will return when she sees fit." Inuyasha glared at the monk before tearing out of the room. He jumped into a nearby tree and immediately into another one. When he came to the Bone Eater's Well clearing a smell hit him harder than any demon he thought possible. He jumped an amazing distance and landed on top of the well. He was so consumed in a rage that he didn't realize Kagome's brother was directly below her. Kagome released a surprised gasp before looking up into two very accusing golden orbs.

"What the _fuck _did you do?"

Kagome hoisted herself out of the well, but instead of looking at Inuyasha she looked at the top of her brother's head. Inuyasha growled as she ignored him. He grasped her shoulders, none too lightly, and turned her so she faced him. Inuyasha's sensitive nose easily picked up the change in Kagome's scent. He brought his nose closer to her, almost as confirmation of what he already knew.

"How the _fuck _could you mate with someone? How could you betray me?" Kagome slapped his hands away and helped her brother out of the well. He knew that he should disappear-and fast. He quickly stood a couple feet behind his sister. Kagome turned on Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes pricked with what she knew to be tears, her fists clenched into tiny a menacingly low voice she said, "Don't you _dare _talk to me like that. _Don't _EVER accuse me of doing ANYTHING like what you are thinking. You have NO idea what happened to me, and it's obvious that you don't CARE. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT."

One after another, she screamed out Inuyasha's hated word. Her rage engulfed her body at his accusations. HOW could he accuse her of such a thing? Could he not sense that something inside her was broken? She fell to her knees and began to sob. Kagome's body racked itself over and over again. Souta came to her side and tried his best to calm her, after a while she heard her friend's soft words. She gave in to her exhaustion and fainted.

Kagome was moved into the small hut after she had fainted. Her friends were all curious as to her behavior and what Inuyasha was accusing her of. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Inuyasha sat around her body as Souta told them of the massacre that had taken place before they had came to Feudal Japan. He told them of their losses and of Kagome being hospitalized. The gang felt Kagome and Souta's pain and offered their condolences. Inuyasha, however, had left after the story was complete, in a state of rage.

He decided that Kagome didn't know she was expecting, how was he to break it to her? He screamed his anguish and ran as far away as he could. He began ripping trees into pencils. (AN: Haha, joke! Sorry.) A large area was cleared of its tall trees, but that didn't stop Inuyasha. He began to hack away at the fallen trees. The plush grass beneath him was destroyed with fallen branches and dead birds. He wanted revenge, revenge on the man who had done this to HIS Kagome. Off course this would be impossible; Souta had said the man was dead. All he could do now was support Kagome.

'_I should have been there! It's my entire fault, she needed me and I wasn't there!'_

Inuyasha hated himself; he loathed himself, for not being with Kagome when she needed him. Why had he not gone after Kagome when she left?

During the story Sango was so dismayed that such a horror could befall her best friend. It also made her wonder what Kagome planned on doing next. Did Kagome bring Souta here to start over? Was it possible that they would live here, in this era? She knelt by her friend and cried for her.

Sango was sort of in a daze beside Kagome when said girl woke up. She opened her eyes slowly, soundlessly. She took in her surroundings and then looked at her weary friend-who looked almost hypnotized. She rubbed her head and massaged her temples before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Sango? Are you ok?" Sango snapped out of her trance and looked down at her friend. She bust into tears and hugged her friend.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? How are you feeling?" Kagome gave a weak smile at her friend's concern. Sango was like the sister Kagome never had, and Kagome was grateful for that, because she needed a sister now more than ever.

"Sango, I'm lost. What am I supposed to do now? Souta is my responsibility now, how am I going to support him?" Kagome began to sob and Sango embraced her. She wished she could take away Kagome's pain. She did not deserve any of this. Sango pulled away but kept a hold on Kagome's shoulders. She then brushed away her sister's tears.

"I will help you through this, Kagome. You know I am always here for you. It is possible for you and Souta to remain here, in Feudal Japan." Kagome didn't think she had anything left in the other era, but that Souta had so many opportunities there. He could finish his schooling and continue his life. But, couldn't she as well? Why couldn't she pick up where she left off? Not to mention the shrine. It was legally hers and she couldn't just abandon it. If she and Souta stayed in this era it would be as though they had been wiped away from their world completely.

"Sango, I don't know what to do. Souta doesn't belong here; I have to take him back to his time. Then again, if I do take him back to our era, where are we to go? I can't go back in the shrine…it…I can't…oh, Sango!" She put her head in her hands and tried to calm herself down. Kagome looked at her friend and took deep breaths. She had to be strong; her little brother was her responsibility now.

Sango hugged her what she knew in her heart to be her sister and thought it over for a bit. "I think it would be best if Souta returned to his time. You should go with him; you need some time away from shard hunting. Is there a family friend that you can go to?" Kagome nodded and replied, "Yes, yes there is. Thank you so much Sango. I guess I only have to tell Inuyasha now. Oh god, Inuyasha! He was so mad!"

Night had fallen when Inuyasha came back to the hut. Kagome had awakened since he had left. Souta was resting beside her. Sango was kneeling down beside Kagome and talking in whispers to her. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. She inhaled a deep breath and looked at Sango, as if for courage. Inuyasha heard Sango whisper, "Go, it'll be alright." He furrowed his brow and looked to Kagome, who had stood up.

After a while Kagome said quietly, "Inuyasha, do you think we can talk outside, it won't take long." Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully.

"Of course, Kagome."

They had found a tree to sit under. It whispered age-old secrets in the slight breeze. Kagome was quiet for a while, thinking of how she should word what she wanted to say. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her out of his sight now that he knew what had happened. Kagome then took in a deep breath and turned to looked at him.

"Inuyasha, Souta and I need to return to our time. It's best for him to stay there, at least until I can figure out something more permanent. I will come back once we have something settled over there." She prayed he would allow her.

"The hell ya are! You aren't going anywhere! You and Souta are staying right here. Why don't you just stay here where you know I can easily protect you?" Kagome sighed. She knew this was going to be hard, why did she always seem to give him the benefit of the doubt?

"Inuyasha, Souta has school! I can't keep him from his education. He doesn't belong here. I don't belong here! Why can't you try to understand?" Kagome's voice began to quiver and Inuyasha knew she would soon begin to cry.

"No, don't cry! How am I suppose to protect ya if you aren't here?" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, which made him squirm. Kagome tried to smile, but it came off weak.

"We will be safe where we are going, we will be staying with a family friend. We only have a month until school will be out. I will be graduated and can focus on completing the Shikon no Tama. Souta can stay with a friend and visit on weekends. During that month I can get a job and earn some money to support us. I can't be selfish and keep Souta here, he needs an education." Inuyasha looked at her, he need to tell her-now.

"Kagome, I can't let you out of my sight. Not now that you are…," why was it so hard for him to tell her? Oh wait, because it would alter her life even more.

Kagome knotted her eyebrows together. Inuyasha was acting different, and it wasn't necessarily a good thing. What was he talking about?

"Inuyasha? What do you mean? Now that I'm what?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and then found the grass extremely interesting. His sharpened claw dug rivets into the hard, brown soil. Bangs covered his glistening eyes. Why had this happened to his optimistic, loving, and innocent Kagome. The word formed in his mouth, then he rolled it around on his tongue.

"Pregnant."

* * *

Thank You to everyone that has started to read this story! I really am grateful! Please, drop me a review! -mel


	4. All At Once: Chapter 4

**All At Once: Chapter 4**

**Summary:** Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

* * *

Sango was pacing back and forth, waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to get back from their talk. Fingers were gripped tightly together in anticipation. The shuffling of her padded feet and swish of her clothing were the only sound inside the small room.

Miroku was in the corner watching her with a dazed off expression. It was true he felt that Sango held something special, but he did not wish to make a move. Their friendship was something extremely precious to him, but he couldn't help but think, "What If?" He felt as though he had nothing to offer her and that she could do better.

'_How degrading! Of course you have a chance with Sango, I mean look at you.' _The monk smirked to himself. Maybe one day he would gain the courage and confidence to further his and Sango's relationship.

"Sango, it will you do no good to pace like that. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome return you will be too tired to question Kagome." Sango shot a look at the monk then sighed. She sat down next to him, admitting to herself that she was fairly tired.

"You're right; I just want to know how things went." Sango yawned a little before bringing her knees up to her face and resting her head on top of them. Miroku grinned to himself and slowly reached his hand to below her backside.

Sango's reflexes were nail sharp as she punched Miroku. "Hentai!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes held disbelief and shock. Her jaw hung slack as his words tried to sink in. Inuyasha's ears clung to the top of his head at her expression. How he wished he could just take it back, or say it was just some sick joke.

Kagome stood up and before thinking shouted, "No, Inuyasha, that's impossible, I can't be pregnant! I haven't had sex-Oh my god! No…no…it couldn't be! No! Inuyasha!" She collapsed into his lap and began to cry. Inuyasha, not having any clue as to what to do, said nothing. Kagome sobbed and embraced Inuyasha. He small hands clung to his red material, twisting it in her anguish. Inuyasha looked down at her shrinking form. He embraced her back and picked her up lightly. His long fingernails worked circles on her back, trying to calm her down. Sobs racked her body, causing her do to slight convulsions. Finally, Inuyasha stood and rearranged Kagome so she was comfortable. He walked slowly back to the rest of the gang, letting Kagome regain her composure.

When they finally reached the little hut Kagome had fallen asleep. As Inuyasha entered the room Sango stood up immediately. Inuyasha laid Kagome down and covered her with a blanket. Sango looked at her friend and noticed her tear streaked face. She turned on Inuyasha and glared.

"_What did you do?"_ Her voice held so much threat that Inuyasha cowered back. Then, realizing he did nothing wrong he planted his feet and stood strong.

"Ya wanna wake her up? Shuddap! I didn't do anything. Ask her when she wakes up." He then turned and went of out the room. Although he hated to leave Kagome, he trusted Sango and Miroku to watch over her. The past events had come so suddenly and had wreaked so much havoc he needed to think. He sprinted to the God tree, his safety.

* * *

Sango slept by Kagome that night, but slept rarely. Was Kagome mourning her family more or did something else occur? Her curiosity was killing her, but she would never wake Kagome just to satisfy her curiosity. Sango sighed and once more tried to get back to sleep, tomorrow was going to be eventful, she could tell.

Kagome woke up while it was still dark outside. She sat up and cradled her belly, her baby. A tear worked its way down Kagome's cheek and landed on her stomach. '_Mother, I need your guidance. I wish so much that you were here.'_ Kagome heaved her body erect and walked outside. Maybe going for a walk would help her thinking; she had a lot to think about.

Of course Kagome knew she would have the baby, aborting it was not an option, even if her child was created on account of rape. Two wrongs didn't make a right. Was this baby a sign? Was someone higher trying to convince her to stay in Feudal Japan? If she were to return to her era with a baby she would be looked at with scorn. Unmarried mothers were looked down in Kagome's society and she knew it.

Then again, her baby would have more options in her era. If they were to stay in Feudal Japan her baby would be at the risk of numerous demons. Kagome sighed, "Ugh! This is impossible. Hey, you! Up there! Can't I have a break? Haven't I suffered enough? Help me! Give me a sign!" Kagome had, without thinking about it, found her way to the well. Was this her sign?

She gave up on signs and gave an extra loud huff. She fell on the grass beside the well and looked to the sky. Billons of stars stared back down on her. She shut her eyes and cleared her mind. She began to think of calming words. Her hands reached from her body and grasped the grass beneath her. Kagome's mind began to wander to a child running around outside.

Would her baby be running outside here? Or would it be running outside 500 years from now? If Kagome brought her child up in her era she would be alone. She needed help raising a child; her knowledge was limited when it came to babies. Maybe her best choice was staying here, where Sango, Kaede, Miroku, Shippou, and even Inuyasha could help her. What about Souta?

'_He belongs in our era,'_ Kagome decided. He would live with their family friend and she could visit him on weekends, or whenever she found time away from shard hunting. She was determined to keep her life in Feudal Japan as normal as she could. She didn't know if she could take anymore change. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Walks really did help. Shutting her eyes, as if confirming her decision, Kagome breathed in the night air.

She was surprised at herself at how calm she was. Then again, she had to be calm now that she held all this responsibility. Was that even a fair excuse?

'I_ shouldn't be calm. My mother and grandfather are dead!'_

After recalling this Kagome felt horrible for feeling so calm and peaceful. How could she feel that way when they were gone! Kagome wished for her mother's embrace and even for her grandfather's far-fetched stories. She began to cry, and prayed for their peace in the after-life.

"Whadda think you are doing out here?" The sudden voice made Kagome jump in shock and scream, images of that night flashing in her mind. She began to cry uncontrollably.

"No, no! Get away!" Kagome curled up into a ball as Inuyasha made his way over to her. What was she talking about? Did she think he was that guy? The one who raped her? He felt her pain and wished he were able to make it go away. He picked Kagome up and tried to explain that he was Inuyasha. She eventually calmed down and went to sleep in his arms, for the second time that night.

When Kagome woke up it was finally morning. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that no one else was in the room. How late was it? She grabbed her head as a wave of uneasiness passed through her head. When it was gone she remembered the events of earlier that morning. She sighed at how she acted. Inuyasha must think she was so unstable.

Kaogme got up and got dressed. Venturing outside landed her face to face with her hanyou.

"I was just coming in to wake ya up." Inuyasha said before looking away from her. He then added quietly, "How…um…do you feel?" Kagome was surprised by the question. Did Inuyasha just ask her how she was feeling?

Kagome smiled, she was surprisingly feeling very good. "I'm doing fine Inuyasha, thank you for asking. Look, I'm sorry for last night. I think I was just a little tired-," she was cut off, as Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it, and just don't wander off like that again." Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha turned around and walked away. Kagome stared after him for a while before taking a seat along side Sango by the fire.

It took Kagome a while to realize that Sango was nearly staring holes in her. It reminded Kagome that she didn't have a chance to tell Sango Inuyasha's news. She didn't know how to tell Sango. She tried to find the right words in her head but something like, "Hey Sango, guess what? I'm pregnant by my rapist. Neat, huh?" just didn't seem to cut it. So instead she grabbed Sango's hand and placed it on her stomach.

When Sango saw Kagome walk out of the hut she wanted to go and talk to her straight away. She was half way out of her seat when she saw Inuyasha beat her to Kagome. She sat back down to let them have their talk and then she would talk to her. After the two were done talking she watched as Kagome made her way over to her. She then watched as she sat down beside her and didn't say anything! Sango was about to say something when Kagome finally looked at Sango.

Sango noticed that Kagome was thinking, probably trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say. Then Sango became confused when Kagome grabbed her hand. What was she doing? When she placed it on her stomach Sango felt even more confused.

"Kagome, I don't understa-" She stopped herself when she finally figured it out. She looked down at Kagome's stomach and then to Kagome.

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" Sango knew she must be mistaken but when Kagome didn't say anything Sango just gasped. The first person she thought of as the dad was Inuyasha, but then her mind hit a road block. Didn't that intruder rape Kagome?

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry. It was that man wasn't it? Is that what Inuyasha told you last night?" Kagome just nodded her head. She hugged her friend and started crying softly, although not as intense as the last couple of days.

Miroku had heard the whole conversation and so had Souta, who was sitting right beside Miroku. Miroku was thoroughly shocked at this new information. He looked at Souta who looked just as shocked. Miroku stood and motioned for Souta to do the same. Together, they walked away soundlessly.

After Kagome had stopped crying she told Sango the discussion between her and Inuyasha, and her late night walk. She explained what she planned to do next, which was for her to stay in Feudal Japan and for Souta to go back to their era. Sango agreed to it and told Kagome that she would be more than happy to help her with the baby. Kagome smiled weakly and hugged her friend before explaining that she had to go talk to Souta. Kagome squeezed Sango's hand for support before she got up and took the same path Souta had only moments before.

"Souta?" Kagome called as she walked into the room. She noticed Souta sitting in a corner, doing nothing. "Are you ok?"

Souta looked up at his sister but instead of looking at her face, looked at her stomach. He didn't hear his sister's question, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Kagome, are you really pregnant?" Kagome was quiet for a while before sighing. She walked over to her brother and sat down beside him. She looked at him for a moment, and at how much he had grown. Had she really missed so much being in Feudal Japan? How had she not noticed the inch or two he had grown? This alone almost brought her to tears. It was a small reminder of how little she got to spend with her family before they were completely taken away from her.

"Yes, Souta, I am." Kagome looked him straight in the eye; she wanted to see his expression. She smiled when he smiled, although not sure why he was smiling.

"I think its funny how new life is created when other life is taken away." Kagome stared at her brother, amazed at what he had just said. His comment was so far beyond his years. She couldn't help but agree with him.

"Oh, Souta! Please don't be mad at me, but I think it would be best if you were to stay in our era." Kagome had been holding Souta's hand but he grabbed it away. She had expected this kind of reaction.

"Kagome, why? You are all I have left! Why don't you want to be with me"? Kagome cringed as Souta's words hit her full on. She wished he wouldn't look at it like that. She didn't mean for him to be hurt, she just wanted what was best for them; meaning Souta and her baby.

"No, Souta, of course I want to be with you! But if I go back to our era I don't know what I would do. I have a baby to support now. If I got a job, who would watch the baby?" Kagome saw that Souta was still hurt so she thought fast. "Souta, what if I stayed with you for a couple of months?"

Souta looked at his sister and then nodded. So it was decided, she would go and stay with Souta at their family friends house for a couple months, or until he was ready to be on his own, then she would come back here to stay. The last part almost made her pale. She breathed in deeply. This is what she needed to do. Deep down, she knew this was for the best. Now she had to tell Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on a high branch in his favorite tree when he smelled Kagome below him. He looked down and saw that she was looking up at him. He jumped down to her level and waited for her to say something. It was then that he noticed she looked kind of nervous.

"Um…Inuyasha, I decided that I'm going to stay with Souta in our era for a little bit. Just until he gets comfortable without me there. Then I will come back here, to stay…for good." Kagome had been watching a group of ants on the ground while she told Inuyasha her plan. After a while of silence she looked up at him. She couldn't exactly read his expression so she waited for him to say something.

"What about the jewel shards? When you come back to this era you are going to be huge! How are you going to be able to hunt jewel shards then?" Kagome's eyes widened at what Inuyasha had just said. Her eyebrow began to twitch as she tried to control her bubbling anger.

"_What _did you just say?" Kagome's voice held a deadly poison that Inuyasha obviously missed, because he was about to repeat himself. Kagome stopped him by stepping a few feet away and saying, "Sit," a number of 5 times.

"Go to hell, Inuyasha." Kagome turned and walked away. How could Inuyasha be so insensitive? Kagome fumed all the way back to well, where Souta was already waiting for her.

* * *

Yay! Sorry this update took so long, even though it's quicker than I used to update in the past. I'm on spring break. Once more: Yay!

Please, please, please review! -mel


	5. All At Once: Chapter 5

**All At Once: Chapter 5**

**Summary:** Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

Kagome, with Souta behind her, knocked on the apartment door. The young girl shifted her weight back and forth and bit her bottom lip. Souta could tell his sister was a little more than nervous and maybe still a little bit angry, as to why he still had no idea. It had only been an hour and half since they left Feudal Japan.

When Kagome had finally come to the well Souta could tell she was mad. He noticed her fists were in tights balls at her side and her mouth formed a horizontal slant on her face. It was quite comical, if not equally terrorizing. He was just about to ask her why she was so upset when she grabbed his hand and yanked him into the well. From that he guessed she didn't want to discuss it.

The door swung open and a middle-aged woman stood in the doorframe. She looked worn and tired, and maybe just a little annoyed. The elderly woman was so short she had to tilt her head to see the two. When her eyes finally focused on who was standing before her the women glowed. Her face now adorned a smile, which made her eyes disappear. The elderly woman motioned with an extremely wrinkled hand for her guests to come in.

Kagome lugged up her yellow pack and walked quickly and quietly into the small apartment. She looked behind her to make sure Souta was following. Kagome noticed the old woman looking Souta up and down, almost inspecting him. Kagome sat her yellow bag down and then smiled to the woman.

"Miu, would you mind if Souta and I stayed with you for a while? After the…incident, we don't have a place to go. I know I'm asking so much of you, but we would rather not stay at the shrine-" The woman, Miu, waved away her words and replied in a soft, yet somewhat rough, tone, "No, no problem at all. Stay as long as you wish, I understand dear. You take Kenta's room?" She was nodding furiously so Kagome could only smile and nod as well.

Miu helped them take their things to their new room. When they walked into said room Kagome was relieved to see how spacious it was. Sure, she wouldn't have minded sharing a small room with Souta, but a girl's gotta breath. The room was a pale blue with a natural hard wood floor. There was a modest sized closet, a waist-high bookshelf, and an old dresser. The first thing Kagome noticed was the single bed up against the wall. She pointed this out immediately. Miu just smiled and raised a pointed finger. She then turned swiftly out of the room, leaving the siblings with a dumb-founded expression on their faces.

To Souta and Kagome's relief, Miu came back moments later with a cot. Swift hands unfolded it and the younger two noticed it was a pasty brown with an ominous odor emanating from it. Kagome swiftly pointed a finger at Souta. He looked at her and was about to rebel when; instead, he gave a sigh. It was hard for Kagome to miss his eyes flickering to her belly. Ignoring this, Kagome gave a victorious smile and threw her bag on her new bed.

Later that night, Kagome was sprawled out on her newfound mattress. The dull blue pillow enveloped Kagome's petite head, but she embraced it. Her mind mentally reviewed the events that had unfolded these last couple of days. She couldn't help but feel so much less pressure now that she and Souta had a place to stay for a while. Kagome was confident that Miu would help her out, and she was also surprised she hadn't thought of the old woman sooner.

Kagome had met Miu only a dozen or so times, but each time they did she had been very kind. Miu had been a friend of Kagome's grandmother. Kagome remembered her grandmother tell stories of herself and Miu, they had attended college together and got into quite a bit of mischief. They kept in contact all the way up until Kagome's grandmother died. Miu had only one child, Kenta, who had moved away quite some time ago. Kenta's father had passed away a year or two after he moved. Miu was the perfect candidate for hospitality.

A curious smell wafted under Kagome's nose. She lifted her head and could then hear Miu cooking up a storm in the kitchen, which made her feel guilty. So, she sat up and quickly stretched before going to the kitchen to see if she needed help. Miu agreed and Kagome got to work chopping up carrots and peeling potatoes.

It wasn't long until Miu had struck up a conversation. "So, how long do you plan on staying?" Kagome cringed just thinking about it. She had gone over what she would tell the woman numerous times in her mind. But now that the time had come she didn't know if she wanted to lie to the woman. It was because of her kindness they now had a place to stay, she deserved to know the truth. Didn't she?

"Well, there is only one more month of school left and then I graduate. After that I have this…internship in a city only a couple of hours from here. So, I will be back on some weekends. As for Souta…well, until I get enough money to buy a place of our own, do you mind…if he could stay here? I know, it's so much to—," Kagome's pleading was cut off by a simple, "He can."

Through this whole conversation the woman's back had been to Kagome. The hunched back turned and Kagome saw a smile on her face. A smile that said so much more than any words could.

"Souta, come. Supper is ready."

Kagome tapped her pencil against her desk then bit on the eraser. She looked around the classroom and to her annoyance found that everyone was focused on his or her test. Her teeth ground together but she tried to start hers. After a few questions had gone by Kagome had had enough. Her hand rose swiftly into the air. The teacher looked up and called her up. Kagome quickly left her seat and went up to the teacher. Below he breath she asked for permission to use the rest room. The teacher sighed and agreed.

Kagome rapidly walked out of the classroom, nearly ran through the hallway, down the stairs and took a sharp left. Then Kagome stopped and looked through the window into a classroom. Sitting in the second desk in the third row, was Souta. Kagome sighed and leaned against the door, making sure it made no noise against her weight. She waited until she got his attention, and gave a minute wave, then left. An unfinished test was waiting for her.

It had been three weeks since they had moved in with Miu. The last week Kagome has gotten sick almost every morning. Before the wave of nausea hits her Kagome turns on the shower. She didn't want to worry Miu, or have her asking twenty questions. The last thing Kagome needed was more questions. When she and Souta finally went back to school they received lots of sympathy. Kagome thought that she could handle all the memories, which she did, but what she couldn't handle was being away from Souta. Not being able to see him bothered her more than she thought possible. This made her realize that she couldn't be away from him for too long, or else she got worried, even when they were in school.

It finally occurred to Kagome that Souta would have to go back with her. This decision did not cause more stress, which she thought would happen, but instead, it allowed her to breathe a lot easier. Then again, what would she tell Miu? She decided that she would think about that later, what she did need to think about was actually getting through the rest of school. There was only a week left. It almost annoyed Kagome to go to school. Why bother? She wouldn't even need to take the entrance exam since she had no intention to further her education, even though that was what her mother and grandfather had wanted. It was really impractical for her to continue on into high school. Although it pained her to disobey their wishes, she really had no other option. Kagome was sure that her mother and grandfather would have understood her situation.

Kagome turned the knob and entered the classroom, bent on completing the test.

Kagome woke up early one morning, to the same pain she was hardly accustomed to. She rushed to the bathroom, turned on the faucet and hung her head over the toilet. _'Ugh! When is this morning sickness going to end?' _Kagome put her hair in a high bun to get it out of her face. She pushed herself up off the floor and washed her face. Her nose picked up the smallest scent from the soup and she was back on her knees gripping the toilet bowl. Kagome felt so hot she was all but forced to take a cool shower.

While conditioning her hair Kagome thought back to last night, which had been her graduation. However, Kagome didn't do any celebrating. Instead of eating cake and thinking of her next step in her education, she came home and went to bed. Her stomach had felt anything but happy. Kagome did realize, on the other hand, that she was free. She had completed school, a feat in itself. Most teenagers would view this as a huge relief, but Kagome saw it only as a small stepping-stone. _'Now all I have to think about is raising a baby,'_ she thought sarcastically.

As if to confirm her worries, she fumbled out of the shower (extremely naked) and flung her head towards the toilet. She wanted to be strong; she wanted to act as if this wasn't bothering her. Kagome was born a carefree and loving person. Many people would describe her as an optimist, but her heart was feeling so heavy. Her eyes were always swollen from her tears. Her once toned body was in shambles, worry and depression having their way with her. Kagome knew she needed to find strength somewhere, but she was lost as to where. She wiped her mouth and stepped back under the cooling water.

Today was the day; today was the day that they would return to Feudal Japan. Kagome had told Miu that the place where she was interning would allow her brother to stay with her, which Miu had believed. So, before Kagome had crashed last night she packed her and Souta's belongings, which were small in scale. She wanted to arrive back early, for reason's unknown to her.

I am on a roll. Two updates within 7 hours. Phenomenal.

BTW, I would just love to say: THANK YOU! Thank you so so so much for taking your time to read my humble story. It honestly means so much to me.

Please review. I really, really, really do love it. More than most flavors of Starbursts. –mel

PostScript: If I make any sort of error regarding Japanese customs, please inform me right away. It's one of my goals to keep this story as accurate as possible. Thanks again!


	6. All At Once: Chapter 6

**All At Once: Chapter 6**

**Summary:** Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

Kagome smiled as she felt her fingers wrap around the rim of the well. She strongly believed the grass was greener on the other side of the well. Feudal Japan had felt like her home away from home. But in the light of things, Kagome figured this would now be her only home. The only problem Kagome was facing now was to make sure this was the right choice for Souta and herself. She swung her pack over the wood before hoisting herself up behind it. Kagome then let loose her arm so Souta could grasp it. After she had succeeded in pulling him up she turned around. It surprised her that Inuyasha wasn't camping out by the well; she knew how much he wanted to go shard hunting.

Kagome's consistent smile fell when she remembered the last words he had spoken to her. It literally tore her already shattered heart. Kagome had seen Inuyasha in the toughest situations. Even in the worst of fights, Inuyasha would stay determined and persevere on. Whenever Kagome was in trouble, he was always her savior. Kagome considered Inuyasha as one of her best friends. Why was he not here for her now? Now, when she had nowhere else to go? Now, when she needed him most? She was beyond vulnerable, and his words left marks on her more than skin deep. Kagome was angry at Inuyasha, and even angrier at herself for feeling this way. Hot tears were threatening to spill from her blue eyes. Her eyelids pushed the tears away and she softly shook her head. She needed to be strong, not just for her baby, but for Souta. Her anger rose as she yelled out his name. '_Stupid__baka,__Inuyasha.'_She sat atop the well as innocently as she possibly could. This posture got her a confused look from Souta, who was under the impression that his sister was angry at the hanyou. Kagome didn't have time to play nice, she didn't have the strength to be patient. Inuyasha was spewing fire at her, and she was tired of getting burned. It was time to fight with some fire of her own.

The red clad hanyou finally broke through a couple of bushes, looking somewhat flustered. He took in a deep breath before walking, fast, over to Kagome. Inuyasha briefly looked at Souta, before turning a heated glare to the young miko.

"What is it?" were the unkind words Kagome was greeted with. Kagome widened her eyes a little at how rudely blunt Inuyasha was. It was just enough to give her that extra push to initiate her plan. Kagome delicately pick up her right foot and rubbed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. Were you doing something?" By the smell of things, he was taking advantage of her month away. He reeked of death. The flames in her heart grew to an engulfing height. Although this realization tore her apart, she was staying strong. No emotion registered on her face, it instead was a mask identical to the one worn by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha just emitted a "keh" before sitting on the ground.

"Great, then can you carry my pack? It's so heavy, and I feel kind of tired. Maybe, if you are quick about it, you can come back and get Souta and I. Then we would have enough time to go shard hunting, if I'm feeling up to it." Inuyasha and Souta just looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You have got to be fu-," Inuyasha began before seeing the expression on Kagome's face. His eyes widened and in a quick swipe had her and Souta's packs in his arms. He slowly started to back away from her.

"Hurry up. I brought ramen for tonight, and I want to get it started so I can wash up before nightfall." Inuyasha blanched and stood there, dumbstruck. After his first initial shock, Inuyasha got angry. He threw down their packs and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Don't tell me what to do! If you would have stayed here with me you wouldn't have gotten pregnant!" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Kagome's. If she thought she was mad before, she was clueless. She was irate. How could he blame her for getting raped? A shaky hand found it's way across Inuyasha's face.

"If you wanted me to be with you so much you would have stopped having meetings with Kikyo and would have stayed with me! This could have been your baby inside of me if you weren't such a cowardly BASTARD!" She hit him again for good measure, picked up her and Souta's belongs and sat Inuyasha half way to hell. Souta, almost as traumatized as Inuyasha, followed his sister obediently.

Kagome found herself in Sango's arms soon after the encounter with Inuyasha. She was sobbing uncontrollably while trying to explain what had happened. Sango just rubbed Kagome's head and tried her best to comfort her. So far Sango knew that Inuyasha had met the two siblings at the well, Kagome asked for him to do something, and Inuyasha was being a, "friggen jackass." It wasn't until Kagome quit crying, a half hour later, that she got the full story. When she did Sango was about ready to have roast hanyou, complete with carrots.

"He makes me feel like it's my fault I'm pregnant. Isn't it bad enough that my life is ruined? Why does he have to make me feel so guilty?" Kagome's words made Sango full of grief. She vowed to make Inuyasha pay, dearly. He wouldn't get anywhere near Kagome if she had any say in the matter. Deep down, however, Sango was mourning herself. The little group she had to come to call her family was being torn apart. Kagome was a sister to Sango, and Inuyasha was a beloved friend. It angered her that the hanyou could be so insensitive to the depressed miko.

"Kagome, you know it isn't you fault you are in this state. Don't let that baka get to you! Just be happy that he DIDN'T mate with you, look what a total jackass he is. You don't need him to be happy, remember that. I'm here to help you, and so is Miroku, Souta, and Shippou! Everything will be fine." Sango was glad when Kagome shook her head; it was a sign that she understood. Sango wanted so badly to give Kagome the power to just disregard everything Inuyasha said. His brazen tone almost always caused Kagome heartache, whether it was on purpose or not.

"Why don't you and I go find a hot spring somewhere?" Sango knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say, and she mentally scolded herself. Kagome of course began to cry again, her situation being thrown back into her face.

"I can't go find a hot spring somewhere! I'm pregnant!" Kagome stood up and stormed out of the hut. She was mad at the world, a world that seemed so cruel and heartless. What she really wanted right now was some alone time. She stomped throughout the forest in her rampage. She rambled on about stupid half-breeds and how the world was somehow plotting against her. All she had wanted in life was to find a man worthy enough to be her husband and raise a few kids. For years Kagome had convinced herself that Inuyasha was that man. All of the husband aspects had been there, but then something happened overnight. He was no longer a prospect. A child was the only thing to come true from her dream, in whatever circumstances. She would have a child, but minus a father figure. There was no winning. Ever the optimist, Kagome smiled and ran a delicate hand over her belly. Something good was to come of the situation. A baby would be brought into this world, a baby that will love its mother unconditionally.

Kagome finally settled down under a large tree. Her index finger made circles around her stomach. Names; she would have to think of some names. If she wasn't so damned mad at Inuyasha she would ask him what gender her baby was. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the baby and Souta. They were the only real, immediate family she had left. Of course she felt as if Sango was her sister, and Shippou is her adopted son, but it wasn't the same.

Her family. The painful memories rocketed their way up and before Kagome knew it she was crying again. What would her mother think? Knowing that Kagome was pregnant. Kagome knew what her mother would think. She would think that they were going to get through this, one way or the other. Her mother wouldn't dwell on all of the negativity, such as Inuyasha. Kagome's anger shot up her body. Her fingers balled themselves around the grass and ripped them from their earthly. She distorted their green shoots and discarded them.

Her mind wandered and then began to digest the conversation by the well. If she had stayed with him, what would have been the outcome? Would it have really altered everything? Or was this Kagome's fate? One thing Kagome knew for certain, he would have continued going back to his dead lover. Inuyasha would have forgotten about her and instead thought about something resurrected. Even now, when Kagome needed him most, he still chose her. He would always choose her and Kagome knew it, and today she had accepted it-somewhat.

Inuyasha still had the chance to take Kagome as his, but would she let him? After all these years Kagome had devoted loving Inuyasha. The rare moment when sparks would fly between them made up for the harsh words, the confusing mannerisms, and his distant nature. But too many nasty words were shared between them now. Her heart had shattered. Kagome was now trying to repair it, and she was uncertain if there was room for Inuyasha to reside there anymore. If he couldn't come to terms with her pregnancy then there was no hope. Then again, if he asked her to be his mate her baby would have a father.

She sighed and got up. Her backside was riddled with debris, but Kagome quickly brushed them off and stretched. An apology to Sango was in order. She knew Sango was just trying to be nice. Kagome winced as the scene played out in her mind, she had overreacted and she knew it. Placing the blame on her pregnancy and mood swings was tempting, but Kagome knew she could never. With a newfound determination, Kagome headed back to Kaede's hut.

She heard a soft 'thud' behind her and she felt his aura pulse. Kagome knew it was too soon after her revelation to see Inuyasha. Her peaceful resolve diminished and her anger rose. Physical pain seemed the only solution, she wanted him to feel just a sliver of the pain he caused her.

"Sit," Kagome whispered, knowing he heard it easily. After turning to inspect the damage, Kagome smirked. Maybe venting her anger would help, if only she could communicate with him. If only he would listen.

"How could you say those things to me? Do you have any feelings at all? Or are you really that self-centered? How could you make me feel like that Inuyasha? I thought…I thought you loved me!" Kagome let the river of tears fall down her face. She went to her knees, her hands covering her face. Apparently she hadn't released all the tears she thought she had. A heavy hand was placed on Kagome's shoulder, trying its best to comfort, but only upsetting the miko further. She felt him beside her, she felt his heat, and for once she didn't feel that spark. That wonderful euphoric feeling wasn't there, and Kagome mourned it. Placing the blame was easy, and Kagome didn't have the strength to fight against it. It was his fault; he ruined her happily ever after.

"Don't come near me, Inuyasha."

"I'm…so…sorry, Kagome. I was just so mad at the world. It's not fair this happened to you. I wish I could have been there to stop him…I do wish that the baby inside you was mine." The last bit was whispered, so Kagome almost didn't catch it. She looked up to him. Her eyes were speckled red, her face drenched in her tears, and her body in an awkward and defeated position. Kagome was the epitome of distress and heartache.

"Don't give me your lies, Inuyasha. I'm so tired of your lies!" She stormed at him, punching him in the stomach, tears submerging once again. Inuyasha let her attack him, he deserved it and he knew it. Kagome wore herself out and soon Inuyasha had to hold her up. Before she fell into a deep sleep she whispered, "You could have had me."

Inuyasha brought Kagome into the warmth of the hut and laid her down. No one asked any questions. Kagome's tear streaked face made all of them want to attack Inuyasha, but knew it would do no good. He simply just didn't get it. Sango tried, "She deserves better than you, Inuyasha. Don't you ever forget it."

Inuyasha just pinned his ears to his head, taking in the verbal abuse. He knew he had done some stupid things in the past, but this made him feel the worst. He really did care dearly for Kagome, but he couldn't choose between her and Kikyo. If he was going to make a decision he was going to have to do it quickly. He knew Kagome needed him, that should be the only motive he needed, but he still wanted to hang onto Kikyo. She was his first love.

'_She is dead!'_argued one of his inner thoughts.

'_But that doesn't lessen my love for her!'_retorted another inner thought.

'_You are an idiot._ _How hard of a decision is this? It's quite simple. Let me help you. Kikyo is dead, she can not offer you anything. Kagome is here alive, and expecting. She needs you and you are still deciding if you want to help her.'_

'_If she would have stayed here with me instead of going back to her era none of this would have happened!'_

'_How was she supposed to know you were interested in her? Now is your chance. Ask her to be your mate!__Kikyo never accepted you as a hanyou, but Kagome does. It's obvious who is better.__Stupid baka."_The pros and cons were mottled in his mind but eventually Inuyasha rubbed his temples and came to a decision. He sat beside Kagome while she slept, receiving several glares from his companions until they finally went to sleep. He lay down beside Kagome, but far enough away so she wouldn't be bothered.

He never suspected that she might say no to him.

Thanks a lot for reading my story; it means a lot to me. Do you wanna know what would make me love you more? If you review. Please? –Mel

Updated: 10/27/11


	7. All At Once: Chapter 7

All At Once: Chapter 7 Summary: Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once? Disclaimer: I own nothing 'Thought' Flashback "Talking"

Kagome rubbed her swollen eyes. She blinked a couple of times in an attempt to wake from slumber. Her fingers caressed her scalp before she pushed herself into the sitting position. Her eyesight was blurry at first but then it cleared and she saw nothing but darkness.

'_It's still night…I wonder why I woke up—' _Her thoughts were interrupted as a bile rose in her throat. Covers were thrown to the side as the young miko raced outside. Her body purged all of its stomach's contents into the ashes of the fire pit. Kagome wiped her mouth, disgusted by the taste and the act itself. It was an annoyance that ranked very low on things to wake her. Silent curse words stung on their way out of Kagome's mouth, her throat burned from the stomach acid. It wasn't until she sat back on her legs that she noticed her hair had collected some remains from last night's dinner.

"Aw man!" she mumbled to herself for a while as she went to get a towel. All the necessities needed to remove the vomit were located in her yellow pack, on the other side of the hut. Moonlight pooled into the small room just enough that Kagome thought she could easily maneuver through. That was until she gently kicked something with her foot.

That something hissed a quiet, "ow," while bolting up. Inuyasha looked to see what had "attacked" him and seeing it was Kagome questioned her, "What was that for?"

Kagome was surprised to hear that his tone wasn't hostile or accusing. His words didn't register in her head; she was too preoccupied with getting caught. There was nothing Kagome wanted to do more than to go to the hot spring, clean herself up, and go back to sleep. Just as Kagome was about to quietly apologize to the waiting hanyou did she remember all of the demons residing in the woods?

_'How stupid am I? Thinking about going into the forest alone.' _Her thoughts were interrupted for the second time that night, "Did you hear me? I said what was that for?"

This time his tone wasn't so friendly. "Shh, Inuyasha! Do you want to wake the others? Um...could you come with me to the nearest hot spring? I have some unpleasant gunk in my hair that I need to wash out." She didn't make eye contact, afraid that they might give away what she really wanted to say to him. Kagome wasn't sure why she had wanted to keep her regurgitating from Inuyasha.

"As long as ya hurry up. I wanna go back to sleep, and you should too." Inuyasha was glad that they were going to spend some time alone, even if it was just going to the hot spring real quick. Maybe he could apologize without raising his voice at her. Maybe he can finally express his feelings for her. Maybe she will forgive him! Maybe.

He heard her hustle about gathering shampoo and conditioner. She wrapped the two bottles in her towel before going to the door. She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Ready?" He nodded and walked out the door, she followed behind her. Inuyasha bent down slightly, reading himself for her to get on. Instead she walked by him and said, "I think I'll walk."

Fluffy white ears pinned to their owner's head. Inuyasha was taken quite aback, and although he wouldn't admit it, it hurt him that she would deny a ride. Staying a few widths behind Kagome, Inuyasha resembled a puppy whom had just been scolded. Honey eyes followed the woman as she walked purposefully towards the hot spring. He scowled and then picked her up bridal style.

"This is gonna take to long, and…..you shouldn't be on your feet." Before he allowed Kagome to protest he punched the ground with his feet and was airborne. It was only a matter of seconds before they were at the spring. Inuyasha set Kagome down gently and began walking towards a nearby tree.

Just as Inuyasha was about to bound into the tree he heard a horrible sound. Turning around he saw Kagome kneeling on the ground, pale as the moon, and dry heaving. He was over her in a moment, caressing her back and questioning what happened.

"I think the sudden movements made me sick. I'm alright now Inuyasha, I just would really like a moment to wash myself." Kagome spoke weakly, and her face was masked in a sweaty sheen. Rising took a lot more energy then she expected, and her knees buckled some. Inuyasha took hold of the frail miko and led her to the inviting water.

It wasn't until Kagome had recovered that she looked sideways at Inuyasha. '_You shouldn't be on your feet?' Since when has he cared?' _Kagome ignored it for the moment and instructed Inuyasha to lay her on her back. Delicately picking up her soiled hair, Kagome through it in the water. She got it thoroughly wet before reaching for the shampoo bottle.

_'Crap! I dropped the bottles, and they are too far for me to reach.'_

"Inuyasha, can you hand me the pink bottle?" He was away for only a moment before returning with said bottle. The shampoo was placed in Kagome's outstretched hand.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and stared at her intently. Noticing this, and feeling uncomfortable in the silence, Kagome said, "yes?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know I hurt you and I hope you can…forgive me." Another pregnant silence followed his simple request. Kagome had stopped lathering in the shampoo, she had stopped breathing, and Inuyasha could have sworn the world went silent. He held in his breath as she began to rinse out her hair. _'Did she hear me? Well, of course she did!'_ He was about to say her name when she finally spoke.

"Inuyasha…I forgive you." However simple and brief her statement was didn't matter to Inuyasha. It that was enough; he was just happy she replied. Silence followed the rest of her regime. Minutes went by and Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome. Conditioner came and went, and then she wrapped her wet hair in her towel.

Upon noticing her completion Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome and after studying it for a while, she took it. Warmth shot through his body and had him desiring more. The grip on her hand strengthened and he pulled her small frame into his own larger one. He felt so overwhelmed to have her body against his, he felt as if he could do the impossible. He felt…love? It was unclear whether it was love for Kagome he was feeling or the love of holding someone warm and alive. He did know that he wanted to be the only one to ever hold her like this. He was so endlessly happy that she forgave him that he acted on impulse. Rough lips collided with unsuspecting supple ones.

Kagome didn't realize what was happening until his lips crashed against hers. Her mind played images in her head of his face, her rapists face. Instead of Inuyasha she saw a murderer. She pushed Inuyasha away in horror and nearly fell to the ground. Her breath caught in her throat. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. When she was sure that they would not fall she looked at him. He looked hurt, but not as hurt as Kagome. He was supposed to be her guardian, her rock. Maybe that is why she felt such anger towards him. Because he was supposed to be there for her, to comfort her, to make all the bad go away, but instead he made it all come back.

How cruel life could be. For so long Kagome had dreamt of Inuyasha reciprocating feelings for her. His arms, which used to feel so right, scared and frightened her. So much anger was congested in her tiny body. Why was Inuyasha always too late? Too late to save her family. Too late to understand the love Kagome had for him. It was also clear to Kagome that she could not place the blame on Inuyasha. There was no one to place the blame on. It was then that a lone tear fell down her face. Now that he was ready for love, when would she be able to accept it?

"Inuyasha…I….I'm not ready for what you want. Maybe before all of this, but not now. Especially not now since I'm pregnant. I can forgive you but I don't think that I can do anything but that right now. I need you by my side, but as a friend. I thought you would understand that," she sighed and went to pick up her bottles. She wiped the droplets of water off with her hand before walking back towards the hut. She knew Inuyasha would follow, but she hoped that was all he did.

Of course Inuyasha was furious with himself. As soon as Inuyasha believed he had taken a positive step forward, someone was there to remind him he was already behind fourteen. He cursed himself for being so spontaneous. When he finally feels like he is ready to take a step forward with Kagome, she isn't ready, but it isn't her fault. He had plenty of time to make a move on her before all of this shit happened. Talons threatened to break skin as he cursed himself the rest of the way home.

Kagome walked into the room and lay down beside her brother, just setting the two bottles next to her. She looked at his quiet and serene face before shutting her eyes, wanting to get back to sleep before Inuyasha walked in. She accomplished her goal. When Inuyasha walked into the hut he could hear her distinguished breathing. He looked at where he knew she was laying before slumping against the wall and falling asleep.

The last thought before sleep, '_love will find a way.'_

Two updates, one day. –Mel

Updated: 10/27/11


	8. All At Once: Chapter 8

**All At Once: Chapter 6**

**Summary:** Overcoming the loss of the ones she loves, rape, and an unexpected pregnancy finds Kagome just barely holding on. Will Inuyasha be there for her? Or someone completely unexpected? Or will she be alone to watch her world start to crumble all at once?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

* * *

Kagome's skirt was caught in the wind as her knee took another step up the hill. The miko's loose lilac top billowed against a swollen stomach. Her hands were clasped tightly together but would sometimes wander to grasp the fabric of her skirt. Raven hair fluttered freely around her solemn face. Her mind was in a state of silent reflection. As she looked upwards her eyes landed on a large oak tree—her destination. One more step, one more strain and she was atop the hill. She bowed her head and knelt, still trying to come to terms with the past.

It had been five months since the incident occurred. Five months of recollecting her family's deaths'. Those months had taken their toll on the still mourning woman. Images were brought together in her mind and formed thorough overview of that night. It was frightening.

Kagome set up a memorial nearby to Kaede's village and made it a point to visit there every Sunday. Souta and Sango often accompanied her; today they each took their places on opposite sides of Kagome.

Kagome prayed to her mother for strength; the strength to raise a child, the strength to help Souta in this new world, the strength to carry on. Her hand drifted to the large bulge that was her belly. She had grown immensely and it was quite obvious she was pregnant. She was relived when she had ceased puking in the morning but had become self-conscious about her weight. Exercise was a vital part of her routine, making the only visible increase being her robust middle.

Although the conception of this child was frightful, Kagome couldn't help but feel excitement. A son or daughter was growing inside of her; she was giving life. Yet she was unprepared. She couldn't imagine not giving her child everything. A crib, swing, and bouncer were items from the future and she didn't want to return there. Frustration had set in. Strength is what she required, and strength is what she asked her mother so abundantly for. Her resolve was fortified. Today was the day she would face her fears, whether it was forced upon herself or not. It was no longer about her, but about her child.

She raised her head from its bowed position to glance first at Sango, then to Souta. Souta's head was raised and his glazed eyes were cast higher. Strength. It was something both the siblings needed.

Sango was still praying, her mouth forming silent words. Kagome steadied herself before pushing up. The unaccustomed weight sometimes got the better of her, but she quickly made herself erect. Arms and legs stretched to ready themselves for the decline.

Souta mutely found his way beside his sister. Together they waited for Sango, who joined them moments later. Sango looked over to Kagome before being the first to head down the hill. She took it slow, not wanting her friend to think she was getting slow in her pregnancy, even if it were the truth. The trio walked in uniform silence until reaching level ground, and then Kagome spoke.

"I want to go back to the future era for the rest of the day." The simplicity of her statement was a ruse to cover the gravity of what she meant, both Souta and Sango realized this. Kagome had been weighing this decision judiciously in her mind, and she could no longer avoid that the pros greatly outweighed the cons.

Having averted her eyes when she spoke, Kagome then looked up, first to Sango. Her face held no surprise, more of an understanding and a slight hint of pride. Sango knew this was no small feat for her friend. Souta's face was unreadable.

"Why now?" Sango asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She had always known that Kagome would want to return, even if just for a little while.

"I want to shop for things for the baby. There are lots of things in the future that are useful that you can't find here. Could you accompany me, Souta? I need help carrying the different things. That is, if Inuyasha lets me go." This was one major con Kagome had thought up, and was apprehensive to face. Inuyasha would undoubtedly want to do anything to help Kagome, but he was more leery of her time now than anyone. It was probable he would ask to accompany her, or not let her go at all.

"You don't worry about Inuyasha. I'll make sure he let's you go. We have found six jewel shards in five months; he should be satisfied for now." Sango was the group optimist, replacing Kagome momentarily. Kagome just nodded grimly, trying not to get her hopes up.

The group slowly advanced back to Kaede's residence.

* * *

After the kissing incident Inuyasha had been emotionally distant to Kagome. He was unsure of everything and hesitation controlled his actions. Countless times he had wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. He had wanted to caress her rounded stomach. Claim her as his own and permit no one else access. But he hadn't, instead when he felt like holding her he touched her less. When he felt like kissing her he became ashamed and barely spoke.

Inuyasha wouldn't allow himself to push her, and this made him timid and afraid of her. Afraid that something he might say would upset her made him walk on eggshells. He couldn't stand to watch her break in front of him again, especially because of him. Inuyasha had become overbearing and strict. Sunday's are as far of leniency as he consents to.

Yet his strictness is balanced with compassion and secretly: love.

* * *

Inuyasha sat impatiently beside the hut, waiting for Kagome to get back from her traditional visit. When he finally saw the three of them he quickly stood up. They reached camp and Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara welcomed them back. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, sniffing for any blood, searching for any blemishes. Kagome noticed this.

"I'm ok Inuyasha, nothing happened." He gave his trademark, "keh" before sitting down once more. Kagome sat a ways away from him, looking slightly uncomfortable. Inuyasha had shut his eyes but was aware of Kagome's uneasiness. He opened his eyes and looked at her, expecting her to tell him what was going on. After more than a couple seconds of silence he sighed and caved.

"What?" Kagome looked to Sango for support, Sango smiled.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering if maybe…I could go back to my era for only a day. I need some things and I was hoping I could go shopping. It would only be for a day." She said the words quickly, almost as if she were afraid to speak them at all. Inuyasha was about to say something when he suddenly caught wind of something. He stood up abruptly and swore loudly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome needn't have asked. She sensed two jewel shards heading her way, fast. Kouga. Inuyasha bounded away from the group, forcing Kouga to confront him at a distance. Kagome sighed with relief. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to Kouga why she was pregnant. The man was in misguided love with her. Kagome knew he wouldn't take her condition lightly. She quickly went into the hut and grabbed her large, worn, yellow backpack, trying as best she could to conceal her pregnancy. It escaped her that Kouga was able still able to smell it.

She went back outside only to hear loud yelling, such as: "Flea-bitten mutt!" or "Mangy Wolf!" Kagome sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. She went to sit beside Sango and Miroku. They both had a look of concern on their faces.

Kagome balled her fists together. She could feel Kouga and Inuyasha's tension from here; their auras were heightening. Then she felt a vibration in the earth as a loud, _'BOOM'_ was felt. It was followed with many other loud sounds.

"Do you think we should intervene somehow?" Kagome asked, worry replacing her before felt nervousness. It was true she didn't want this meeting with Kouga to take place, but avoiding it would only cause more harm; such as physical harm, to either Kouga or Inuyasha. There was no way for her to prepare for this meeting. What was there to say to explain her situation?

Her question inadvertently got answered as she heard Inuyasha yell, "Get back here!" He was coming.

Kagome felt the gust of wind on her face, and she looked up to broken eyes. Kouga had stopped short of the clearing. Kagome's secret was discerned in mere seconds. Confusion was evident on the wolf's face, and Kagome felt sympathy for him. His eyes then became stern and his body became erect.

"Kagome." Her name was spoken much softer than she imagined it would. Kagome slowly began to rise and it was mere seconds before Kouga was standing before her.

"Kagome," he reiterated, "I have had a claim on you for years now. Who dares lay such an illegitimate claim? I do not recognize the smell of the father. Who is he? When I find him I'll rip him apart!" Each word was spoken with vicious tenacity, and Kagome cowered slightly at them. She recovered and a sad smile crept on her face.

"Kouga, it's not like that…I—," she was at a loss for words. She looked at Sango, Miroku, and Souta for help. There was no way of explaining this to the wolf prince.

Kouga gathered Kagome's small hands into his calloused ones, "You're still my woman, and I'd do anything for you. Just tell me who the bastard is."

"Ugh…" Kagome deadpanned. Luckily, Inuyasha broke through the silence looking rather pissed. When he laid eyes on Kouga and his position with Kagome, he growled.

"Back off ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha lunged himself at Kouga, falling short on purpose so as to not hit Kagome. Kouga dodged away from Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to attack again. Frustration over the past months exploded out of the hanyou. How many problems would arise between Kagome and himself? He could only focus on one problem at a time, and Kagome's pregnancy was one that still boggled him.

Kagome sighed, "Not again." The five of them just watched as the two exchanged mediocre insults and malicious blows. Kagome grew tired of standing and looked to her group.

"I really don't want to continue my conversation with Kouga. Sango, join me for a walk? No offense Miroku, Souta, Shippou." Sango agreed and got up, Kirara in her arms. The pair walked away from the destructive fight silently, thankful to get away.

"Kami, how much can go wrong in a day?" Kagome said, noticing the sun was in the west. Unfortunately, the day was almost over and she had yet to get an answer from Inuyasha on whether she could return to her era. She collected her anger and directed it on a pebble on the ground.

"Tomorrow will be a better day, then again today is over!"

'_Always the optimist,'_ Kagome silently mused to herself.

Sango looked at Kagome and noticed the miko's worn expression, which was to be expected. Sango stopped and placed a comforting hand on the young women's shoulder, causing her to stop as well.

"Hey, do you need to sit for a little bit?" Kagome nodded gratefully. They found a large girthed tree to rest under. Kagome laid her head against the bark and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered to the impossible task she had been set on. Fate was such a cruel, fickle thing. Completing the Shikon Jewel would be near impossible with a baby. Was that not why the well allowed her through? Was that not her reason for passage in this era? It was all very frustrating, and when no answers came, Kagome suppressed the topic and dreamt of more trivial things. Such as silver hair, elongated claws, and golden eyes.

It wasn't until Kagome had nearly fallen asleep did she hear Kirara hissing. She looked over to her and noticed Sango was looking up. She frowned and looked up as well. She inhaled a sharp breath and released his name in a whisper, "Sesshomaru."

Definitely not what dreams are made of.

* * *

Speak for yourself Kagome. Sesshoumaru is dreaaaamy!

Updated: 01-07-12


End file.
